


Stay or move on

by Aleeva



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, F/M, M/M, Tags May Change, character believed dead is alive, easing back into writing, everyone from the gang is present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleeva/pseuds/Aleeva
Summary: Life hasn't been kind to him from the beginning and it became crueller with each passing day. He wasn't alive anymore, no, he was only surviving on sadness and memories. The chance to move forward finally came with no other than the Professor but the rest is up to him.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 15





	Stay or move on

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea about what I am doing I just know that this idea has been in my head for days. I hope all of you will enjoy this ride with me even if it's far from being the best fanfic in the fandom.
> 
> I do NOT own La Casa De Papel our any of the characters in the TV show, so please, just enjoy a fan's crazy fantasies!

There is no better teacher than the past. It makes us remember our previous actions and it gives us all the „what if“ roads we were never brave enough to take. Humans are fragile little creatures with a soul made of glass, we break under the smallest pressure and most of the time we don't have the power to mend ourself. Even if the outside is perfect without a flaw we all know what really matters is hiding inside, deep within under all that soft, vulnerable skin, waiting to be healed by the ruthless hands of time which never brings complete relief. After the past, only present and future remains and how it's going to be formed is up to you. 

He never thought that after leaving the monastery all those years ago he will once again face his past in the cruellest way the universe could ever manage creating. But, as always, life decided to laugh one more time into his face. It wasn't enough that he was cast aside along with his heart, left alone in the dark just for the Professor to come and ask for his help when one of his precious little marionettes got captured when he knew very well that he was the main cause of his heartbreak. No, he had to choose the same monastery with the same halls, and furniture, and windows, and painful memories, for their planning. 

Just seeing the place from the outside made Palermo's stitched up heart bleed again inside his chest and as they got closer the feeling became worse. They were following the Professor's steps like good, loyal soldiers but under all the silence his mind kept burning up and he quickly realised where they are heading. 'Drag me through the mud again, why don't you?', he thought as he stared daggers into the Professor's back. 

With his mood already ruined he was quite convinced that he finally reached the bottom of his self-dugged pit but as they arrived to the classroom things went from bad to worse in an instant. The memories of happy days long lost rushed in with revenge. Looking at that narcissistic, smug, beautiful smile made the imaginary rope around his throat squeeze with brutal force, the pain getting more unbearable with every passing moment. He really wanted to punch and kiss that bastard at the same time while trying not to break down in the middle of the room in front of the idiots the Professor called „professionals“.

Martín hasn't realised how quiet had everyone in the room become up until the moment when a shocked, puffed out laugher erupted from the woman the others called Nairobi.

„You bastard, you're alive!“ she laughed as she made her way to the tall figure in the front of the room. He hugged her tightly as tears of joy ran down her face. Slowly the others emerged from their shock too and welcomed the man back into the gang with loud applause with Denver's iconic teeth-gnashing laughter echoing back from the walls.

„I don't know what kind of wizard magic have you been using but, fuck, I am really glad you're alive,“ said Denver.

„They say you can't buy happiness with money, but what you can is health, apparently“, came the answer with the voice Martín though he will never hear again. Everyone else was in the front circling the one person who really mattered, who stood out in the same way the Sun stands out amongst all the small planets, but Martín was still in the back barely able to force a few forward steps out of himself. As if sensing the quiet distress from the other side of the room brown eyes searched the crowd until they met the tear-filled green ones they were looking for. „Nice to see you again, Palermo.“

The one forming your present is you, they say, but how can one move forward when your past steps into your present?


End file.
